1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
With numerous fans and drive motors for heat dissipation, disk drives, and like applications being installed in electronic devices, high speed motor operation is being demanded, in part because the demand for high speed data transfer and high heat dissipating capacity is increasing. A motor which rotates at a high speed is one answer to this need. In such a motor, however, a large electric current flows into a coil of an armature of the motor, and the coil generates considerable heat. In addition, with a recent advance of the electronic devices, a considerable heat is generated in a casing of the electronic device. In order to increase the heat dissipating capacity of a cooling fan, a motor used for the cooling fan rotates at high speed. In such a motor, as stated above, a large electric current flows into a coil of the motor, and the coil generates considerable heat.